


Кое-что о Грин-де-Вальде

by Emiliya



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд странный.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Gellert Grindelwad
Kudos: 1





	Кое-что о Грин-де-Вальде

**Author's Note:**

> Во-первых, Грин-де-Вальд. Потому что я отказываюсь от "ГриндеЛьвальд".  
> Во-вторых, Квинни. Просто потому, что так ее зовут в украинской озвучке (так же как и "Скамандер" вместо "Саламандер").
> 
> SONGFIC: Harmony Team — [j.am, Len] Adolescence -RUS-
> 
> Возможны новые части. Такие же маленькие.  
> Отзывы и конструктивная критика приветствуются с:

Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд странный.

Квинни не может видеть его мысли, это странно, непривычно, но так спокойно и тихо, что она старается всегда быть рядом.

Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд странный.

Он дарит ей наряды из лучших коллекций Парижа, покупает новые духи (не такие сладкие, к каким она сама привыкла) с красивым цветочным ароматом и примесью каких-то трав, позволяет находиться рядом с собой.

И ничего не подразумевает этим.

Не напрямую.

Не сейчас.

Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд чертовски странный.

Он зовет ее не иначе, как «Моя леди», каждый вечер желает спокойных снов и почти каждую ночь приходит в ее комнату, маясь бессонницей.

Не можешь уснуть сам — не давай спать другим, да?

Квинни смеется, когда в очередной такой заход он ловит ее руку и целует центр ладони.

Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд не позволяет себе большего, чем вот такие поцелуи.

Квинни устает ждать этого мужчину каждую ночь и в какой-то момент настолько устает от постоянного недосыпа, что засыпает прямо во время разговора.  
Утром этот несносный волшебник обнаруживается спящим не просто в ее постели, на ее груди. Как будто маленький ребенок, что не мог уснуть из-за кошмаров и в итоге пробрался в спальню родителей.

Квинни не будит его и не гонит. В конце концов, она тоже устала.

Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд — это, помимо прочего, еще и заядлый экспериментатор.

Он не приходит следующие две ночи, потом еще две ночи принципиально ждет Квинни в огромной гостиной и уходит с ней в спальню, где снова засыпает на ее груди.

Квинни… Не мешает ему. Пускай.

Квинни, на самом деле, очень больно. Она с радостью меняет свои привычные воздушные наряды на темный бархат зауженных в талии платьев — в таких одеждах ей кажется, что она в трауре и у ее слез действительно есть причина.

Когда она упоминает это в ежевечернем разговоре, сидящий напротив мужчина долго смотрит на нее своим голубым глазом, а после впервые позволяет ей подсмотреть его мысли и воспоминания.

Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд ни в чем не винит себя. Он _сожалеет_ , а это много хуже.

Квинни случайно приходит на кухню огромного особняка, скрытого от посторонних глаз высокими горами и магией. Она долго смотрит на эльфов, готовящих ужин, а после левитирует из кладовой муку.

После ужина Геллерт, Криденс (нет, Квинни упрямо отказывается называть его Аурелиусом!), в кои-то веки вышедший из своей комнаты не в библиотеку, и сама Квинни пьют едва сладкое какао с горячими пампушками.

Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд хвалит ее выпечку, пока добавляет в какао, кажется, едва ли не всю сахарницу. А перед сном просит печь для них почаще.

«Это даст мальчику ощущение уюта», — говорит он.

«Чтобы план удался и Дамблдор пал, мальчик должен быть на нашей стороне всецело», — бормочет он, засыпая.

Он называет Криденса только так. «Мальчик». Так же, как и ее саму называет не иначе, как «Моя леди».

Еще одна странность Геллерта Грин-де-Вальда.

Одна из многих.

Также как и Квинни — и она это понимает — просто одна из его прихотей, потому что ему ничего не стоило бы услать ее подальше выполнять какое-нибудь задание.

Но пока что он держит ее рядом с собой.

Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд действительно странный.

И Квинни не против этих странностей, пока они не мешают им воплощать план в жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
